Bolg
Bolg is a silver (later black) Makai Armor that specializes in glaive combat in Vanishing Line. Whoever wields the armor shall take the title of Bolg the Howling Knight (震鳴騎士ボルグ''Shinmei Kishi Borugu'') or Silver Knight (白銀騎士 Hakugin Kishi). The armor was corrupted by its current user, Christopher Harden, who became the Knight of El Dorado and the armor along with its user was retitled from the Howling Knight to Bolg the Dark Knight (暗黒騎士ボルグ Ankoku Kishi Borugu) Description & Characteristics Bolg's design and aesthetic bears a resemblance to the Zero armor, however, it later takes aspects of the Kiba armor after its corruption. Due to limited information about the original armor, little is known about its full capabilities. Whatever original abilities were modified and enhanced through its dark corruption. It's silver plating has turned black and it's blue meridians now glows in blood-red when charged with ki (life energy). The helmet now has a skull-like inner mask that is exposed when Christopher retracts the upper half of his helmet and a sharp horn on the small skull embedded on the chest plate. Further enhancements increased the armor's mass and physical power, but additional abilities are unknown. For combat, the armor retains its original Makai Glaive, Bolg Glaive, for extended range in melee combat. The Bolg Glaive in its normal condition takes the appearance of a collapsible bisentō/naginata-like polearm. The dark enhancements utilized by Christopher via, spells from within a forbidden Madō Book he studied prior to the events of Vanishing Line has given Bolg increased speed and power: An indirect strike and clash of Bolg Glaive alone can cause massive shock waves strong enough to damage several city blocks like a bomb if delivered with enough force, and the weapon's ki-charged blade attacks can destroy objects even at a distance without direct contact. As demonstrated by Christopher himself, with aid of a dark spell, Christopher can further increase his ki-charged blow to demolish an entire building, signified by the presence of sigils of the Makai Language forming around the targeted structure. Thanks to these, he can effectively take down any threat short of another knight. Despite Christopher's best efforts to increase his powers, he could only briefly rival Garo. After Garo's own enhancements, Knight could only hold off Garo at best before eventually forced to retreat from battle. Under emergency situations, Bolg can summon shadowy, skeletal horned humanoid familiars (arguably Horrors Christopher tamed with aid of dark arts in a forbidden Madō Book) to instantly transport him to safety. As with other titled armors, Bolg has a Madō Steed which name yet to be revealed for combat assistance. It's unknown what kind of abilities that the steed possessed, let alone how it originally looked like before it finally repurposed into combat chassis accessible for its bearer's Madō Motorcycle upon transformed. As with other motorcycles, Bolg's bike possessed a face in front of it in its transformed state, but due to Knight appeared not to have a Madōgu in his possession, he utilized his summoned Horrors to form one in its place. The motorcycle's armored form also possesses a pair of arms similar to Sword's and even shares the same ability to upgrade his glaive into a Horse-Slaying version of it. This armor was eventually destroyed following Chris' final battle against Garo. Overall, Bolg is one of the most formidable armors to be corrupted. According to Sword, the one who takes the title of Bolg is regarded to be the strongest Silver Knight with reputation equals that of Garo. Like Garo, Silver Knights who bear this title are greatly respected and awed by his fellow knights and others from Makai Order, all of which thanks to its current bearer Christopher's accomplishments. Sadly, Bolg's reputation was greatly smeared by the very knight who honored the armor to satisfy his hunger for power, which led to the armor's darkening and eventual destruction at the hands of Garo. This also resulted in Luke, who was meant to inherit the armor from his fallen father, temporarily took the path of Makai Alchemist and gains another Silver Makai Armor upon completing his Makai Knight Training. Tools & Equipment *'Bolg Glaive': Bolg's Makai Blade that fashioned as a glaive and means to summon the armor. The weapon gives Bolg a greater range in close combat. Near the end of Vanishing Line, Bolg's Makai Glaive has been upgraded. **'Bolg Horse-Slaying Glaive': An upgraded version of the weapon with a longer, thicker blade with the shaft shortened barely to around 3/4th of its original length. This upgrade increases the weapon's original stats, though not to the equal level to Garoken's Garo Zanbaken form. *'Madō Motorcycle': Like other Makai Knights in the era of Vanishing Line, Bolg has a Madō Motorcycle which active form encased with armor that originally its Madō Steed, which name yet to be revealed until this point. It does not even show how it looked in its normal state, but suggestively a bike on the same type with Sword's due to sharing similar active form's appearance and gimmicks including mechanical arms except that Bolg's has 3 rear wheels. Even so, the bike itself likely controlled by an enslaved Horror, as Christopher has never shown having a Madōgu. Variations History TBA Pics Gallery Bolg Dark Knight.png Dark Silver Knight.gif Christopher (Knight) - Close up (Ep 08).jpg Strongest Silver Knight.png Silver Borg Garo Vanishing Line.jpg|Silver Borg in the past killing a Horror Christopher (Knight) - Close up 3 (Ep 17).jpg Christopher (Knight) - Close up 2 (Ep 17).jpg Christopher (Knight) - Close up 1 (Ep 17).jpg Christopher (Borg) - Close up 1 (Ep 23).jpg Christopher (Borg) - Close up 2 (Ep 23).jpg Christopher (Borg) - Close up 3 (Ep 23).jpg Garo y Borg.jpg|Bolg and Garo Christopher (Bolg) - Close up (Ep 24).jpg Silver Knight Bolg gif.gif Bolg Concept GVL.jpeg Notes & Trivia *Bolg's design and aesthetics combine aspects of the Zero and Kiba Armors, though it greatly resembles Kiba following its corruption. Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Armor Category:Makai Armor (anime) Category:Destroyed Makai Armor Category:Corrupted Makai Armor Category:Silver Armor Category:Black Armor